una carta para alguien especial
by joya blanca
Summary: Una bella carta de Kenny a Devlin  y viceversa , a unos minutos de unir sus vidas para siempre. resubido.
1. Chapter 1

**Una carta para alguien especial**

**Escribo esto como pasatiempo Ben 10 no me pertenece**

Un joven pelinegro de unos 22 años, se arreglaba su traje blanco, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, el día que pensó que nunca llegaría había llegado.

-¿estas listo? Todos nos están esperando en la iglesia.

-¿ha? Si, adelántate tía, voy en un momento, solo me falta la corbata.

-seguro bueno, Kai y yo te esperemos afuera

-es mejor, no es muy bueno que espere sola mi "mamá" por mucho tiempo.

La bella pelirroja asintió y cerró la puerta. El joven busco por todos lados dejando la habitación tan desordenada como si hubiera pasado un huracán, hasta que recordó haberla dejado en una gaveta.

-Aquí esta, por poco me vuelvo loco buscándola, ¿Qué es esto? ¿ un sobre?

Era una carta, no había necesidad preguntar quien la escribió, el reconocería esa letra en cualquier lado.

* * *

Devlin:

Me e pasado toda la noche tratando de hacer esta carta, como ya sabes no soy un buen orador (ni escritor),para mi desgracia e heredado el fanatismo de mi padre por el señor smithy , los sumo samurai y su lado poético.

¡Así que no te rías si me sale o muy cursi o muy tonto!

Hemos pasado por tanto, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos:

Era mi cumpleaños 10, acababa de ir a mi primera misión…muy decepcionante por que mi padre no me dejo hacer nada y me salio con el "tu no vas a pelear, vas observar y aprehender"

Pensé que mientras iba en mi patineta que era el peor día de mi vida…. hasta que te vi.

No solo me impresiono las piruetas que hiciste sino tu belleza (créelo), tus ojos azul marino, tu piel blanca y tu largo cabello negro, me izo pensar en un bella playa desierta bajo un cielo estrellado, cuyas aguas yo me moría por sumergirme (no te rías hacia fue)

Cuando mi padre te adopto, me mostraste tu inteligencia, tu astucia, tu mirada dulce, tu mirada picara ,tu bella sonrisa y tu punto de vista tolerante…También me mostraste tu timidez, tu lado depresivo, tus momentos de ira y tu sarcasmo.

Me aconsejaste en los momentos difíciles, me apoyaste en momentos que hasta el mismísimo Ben 10.000 me dio la espalda , como la vez que me quise sacar el reloj para tener una vida normal a los 14 años ( y ¡eso que el lo había echo!)

Recuerdo cuando me declare ante ti….Se que tenias miedo yo también, tenías dudas al igual que yo.

Muchos nos criticaron, muchos nos juzgaron, pero a pesar de todo logramos romper los "clichés" y los prejuicicios.

Te quedaste a mi lado a pesar de todo, (aunque tuvimos peleas y miramos al lado)

Ahora has aceptado ser mi esposo...a pesar del e echo de que ahora tendrás el apellido Tennyson dos veces…..

No te imaginas por cuanto tiempo e esperado este momento, nunca podría describir con claridad toda la felicidad que siento, nunca podría describir la emoción que siento que en unos momentos tomare tu mano y nuestras vidas se unirán para siempre…..

Mi vida, mi amor, mi ángel, las emociones que ciento en estos momentos son tan inmensos, es tan grande mi amor por ti que aunque me pasara la eternidad dedicándote poemas y sonetos no seria suficiente….

Pero lo que si puedo describir con claridad es el echo que te amo, te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi. , que te amo cada día más y que te amare toda la eternidad.

Tuyo por siempre Kenneth K. Tennyson Green.

PD: .No puedo cambiar tu doloroso pasado, pero te juro que te daré un futuro brillante.

* * *

El pelinegro miro la larga carta por un buen rato, pensando en lo afortunado que era por haber conocido a una persona tan buena como aquel moreno de ojos verdes, hasta que fue interrumpido por su "madre adoptiva" que en unos momentos seria su "suegra"

-Se que es tradición que la "novia" llegue tarde, pero esto es el colmo.

-¡NOVIA! ¿Quién DIJO QUE LA NOVIA ERA YO?

-bueno ya no te alteres, ven te ayudare a ponerte la corbata.

-No yo puedo hacerlo solo, no soy tan torpe como mi padre.

Rápidamente se puso la corbata y se dirigió a la limosina, junto a su padre acompañado por su novia de adolescencia y actual esposa.

-¡Valla! Nunca imagine verte te elegante hijo.

-Y yo nunca pensé verte ni reformado ni casado.

El pelinegro miro por la ventanilla para ver a la distancia, la bella iglesia en donde lo esperaba la única persona que podía hacerlo de verdad feliz.


	2. Parte 2: Respuesta

Parte 2: Respuesta

Era un día maravilloso, dentro de una hermosa capilla blanca con campanas doradas, un nervioso moreno de 21 años se paseaba de un lado para el otro mientras su padre, su abuelo, bisabuelo y su padrino de bodas (Jimmy James) trataban de tranquilizarlo.

-Se esta demorando demasiado ¿y si se arrepintió?

-Calma Ken, tu madre me hizo lo mismo a mí.

-Es natural hijo, tu abuela Sandra me hizo esperar 3 horas.

-Y a mi tu Bisabuela Verdona me tuvo esperándola 6 horas.

-Mira yo nunca me he casado, pero se que el te ama y nunca te dejaría plantado ¿OK?

A pesar de sus palabras el joven no podía con sus nervios, a tal punto que tuvo que correr al baño a mojarse la cara.

-Calma, el vendrá…no puede plantarte ni menos con 300 invitados con paparazzi incluidos… ¿o si puede?

Al no encontrar algo con que secarse la cara, pensó en sacar el pañuelo de su smoking, pero al hacerlo se cayo un papel. Kenny como siempre a sido muy curioso, abrió el papel y lo leyó con impaciencia

* * *

Mi Vida:

No encuentro las palabras indicadas para poder expresar con claridad todo el amor que siento por ti, todo mi aprecio y lo mucho que te adoro.

En este arrugado papel intentare decirte todo lo que pienso, espero que puedas entenderlo….

No comprendo como te fijaste en mí, solo mírame: Soy demasiado alto, nariz chata, piel de un tono casi vampiresco y pelo negro (Solo me faltan los colmillos y las orejas puntiagudas y lo que obtienes es a Nosferatu), además me gusta la música fuerte, las películas Gore, me gusta la bebida "true blood", los chistes asquerosos, etc.….En síntesis soy un monstruo.

Tú en cambio eres perfecto: Alto, musculoso, pelo castaño desordenado pero sexy, ojos verdes que hacen juego con tu piel morena. Además de un alto sentido de la justicia, no temes decir lo que piensas, tienes un espíritu libre, infantil pero maduro a la vez, etc...En síntesis eres un semi-díos.

Eres el hombre que todas las mujeres (y algunos hombres) del mundo sueñan…Pero me elegiste a mí:

No viste a un monstruo si no a una persona,

Me aceptaste tal como soy, me hiciste sentir que era baila la pena

Que merecía ser amado y por primera vez en vida no sentí que mi nacimiento fue un error.

Estas lagrimas que ves en este papel no son de tristeza, si no de una inmensa alegría.

Gracias por tus besos y caricias, por tus palabras dulces y sinceras.

Gracias por apoyarme durante mis crisis, por abrazarme cuando pasaba por mis depresiones y por no dejarme caer cuando me lastimaba.

Gracias por ayudarme a cerrar las heridas del pasado, a estar en paz conmigo mismo y a perdonar a mi padre.

Si lo admito, tuvimos dudas, miramos al lado, peleamos pero a pesar de todo seguimos juntos…Ahora me has pedido que me convierta en tu esposo, me has pedido que me quede junto a ti por el resto de mi vida…Solo quiero decirte que si te hubiera rechazado seria el idiota más grande del mundo.

Gracias por cada día en que estas a mi lado.

Te amo.

* * *

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Kenny se quedo sonriendo, todos los nervios que tenia se esfumaron y ahora solo quería que pasara lo que tantos años deseaba que pasara.

-Kenny has estado ahí adentro dos horas ¿todo bien?

-Te lo digo Kenneth, este niñito debe estar con indigestión.

-¿HE?, nada de eso solo…me estaba arreglando.

Antes que su tío y su Bisabuela pudieran hacer más suposiciones del por que se había demorado tanto en el baño, guardo el papel donde lo encontró y salio del baño.

-¡Al fin!, date prisa Devlin ya llego.

Kenny se apresuro a retomar su lugar (se apuro tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces), al fin todo estaba listo, todos los miembros y amigos de sus familias en sus lugares, los paparazzi listos para sacar las fotos que saldrían en primera plana mañana. Antes de tomar su lugar Ben se acercó al oído de su hijo.

-Recuerda ¡hora de ser héroe! (y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, para luego sentarse junto a Kai)

La música comenzó a sonar, los presentes se pusieron de pie y el corazón de Kenny latía a mil, la música siguió sonando pero nadie entro. Ben discretamente se acercó a Kevin.

-¿Dónde esta?

-No se donde diablos esta, se supone que debía entrar hace 5 min.

La orquesta paro, la gente se impaciento y los paparazzi hacían sus conclusiones. Ben junto a su esposa y su hija Gwen II trataron de calmar a los invitados, mientras Kevin junto a Hijos Jay y Ethan ,y su actual esposa Gwendolyn trataron de apaciguar a los paparazzi.

A pesar de los consejos de Jimmy, Kenny salio a Buscar a Devlin, el cual estaba escondido detrás de la puerta, nervioso y asustado.

-Yo….no quería esto…bueno si quería casarme contigo… pero sin tanta gente ni tanto periodista.

No había necesidad que lo dijera, el castaño, sabia el pánico escénico que Dev tenia, por eso insistió en hacer algo más privado pero los padres de ambos no escucharon.

-Podemos quedarnos escondidos aquí todo el día o puedes tomar mi brazo para entrar ¿Qué dices? (El moreno le dio una bella sonrisa al pelinegro y le ofreció su brazo derecho, el cual el pelinegro acepto)

-Vamos.

Al ver que los novios entraban, la orquesta recomenzó a tocar (desde el principio), la gente Se callo y volvieron a sus lugares lo mejor que pudieron.

-Tu Devlin Ethan Levin Tennyson aceptas a Kenneth Kirby Tennyson Green, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto.

-Y tú Kenneth Kirby Tennyson Green aceptas a Devlin Ethan Levin Tennyson en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?

-No es Obvio (ante tal respuesta Devlin no pudo resistir reírse)

-Solo diga "acepto"

-OK, acepto ¿lo puedo besar ya? (ahora no solo Devlin se estaba riendo si no que la mayoría de los asistente también,)

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! …ahora los declaro marido y…

-¡Y Mujer!...y como ya estamos casados, ¡venga mi Nosferatu!

Ante la sorpresa del cura, Kenny tomo la cara de Devlin y le dio un apasionado beso. Mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban como si fuera el final de una película romántica.


End file.
